


Red lines

by MissHappy



Series: Pack [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Calum, Beta Michael, Omega Luke, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: It was Michael's responsability now to stay with Luke, but it was proving to be one of the hardest tasks in his life. When he finally snaps Luke ends up hurt and now it's time to start counting his prayers.





	Red lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

This was proving to be Michael's new worst nightmare, he suddenly had gained even more respect for Calum, because looking after Luke was annoying as hell.

Ashton had finally agreed to let Calum go with him on one of his meetings with the elders, it was funny to Michael how he found that so exciting, meetings were always a pain for him, and having the chance to just stay behind and watch over Luke seemed way more his type of thing. Except, Luke was a real pain in the ass.

The Alpha had left early with the other Beta since the smell of rain was right around the corner, and with one last order he left the house with a proud Calum on his side. It was so long since Michael had taken care of the Omega that he had almost forgotten the electric amount of energy the young wolf had, he had shifted right after the door had been closed and started running around like something was chasing him, or at least that was what he wanted Michael to play along with. It was fun for Michael the first hour, but now, Luke has been jumping on him to get him to play too, but Michael had already shifted back and he was not feeling it at all. Besides, the rain had fully taken all of his remaining energy, but now he was thinking Luke absorbed it.

"Michael you're so boring" the Omega sat next to him on the sofa, resting his huge wolf head on top of Michael's human one.

"And you're annoying as fuck" he replied nonchatantly, focusing on the movie playing on his laptop. "What are you watching?" Luke put his head between the screen and the man "Luke get your huge ass head off" he pushed the wolf away, who dropped to floor in front of him. "Christ why don't you go outside and jump on puddles or something?" He paused the movie to glare at the wolf. "I can't, Ash told me not to" And well of course Ashton was not letting Luke play outside when it's raining, like he would actually allow any chance of Luke getting sick.

"Well then go do other thing and stop annoying me"

"You've used that word a lot today" the blond wolf found one of Calum's loafers and started nibling on it. "Because you are annoying" Michael growled. "Just play with me for a little pleeease?" Luke gave him his big puppy eyes Ashton usually melted under. Ashton. Not Michael.

"Fuck off"

"Fuck you" Luke sprang out the room, leaving Michael to fend for himself. "Finally" the man sighed. He rewinded the part of the movie Luke had made him miss and settled on some needed peace.

 

 

Luke was _too_ quiet, Michael had already finished his movie and was in the middle of another one, and he had not hear another single sound coming from the young wolf. That was too weird, too suspicious. He decided to go find him and quietly went up the stairs, Luke's scent was too easy to track down. When he opened the door to the Omega's room he saw Luke on his bed, still in his wolf form, and he was was nibling on something, something like a magazine or...Michael's copy of the first ever published comic of The Walking Dead.

He then saw red. The Beta shifted and jumped on Luke so fast the Omega didn't have time to react, barely noticing Michael had caught him, his senses definitely needed to develop more. Michael was livid, Luke had obviously done it to piss him off, and he was going to get it. He was growling loudly, rolling around the bed with the younger wolf until they fell to the ground, a single bed clearly not being enough for two huge wolves. Luke had tried to get the other wolf off him but even if he was bigger he was a runt compared on strenght. "Michael come on it's not a big deal!" He had tried to reason, the consequences of playing Michael a little prank weren't exactly what he pictured.

"What were you even thinking you brat?" The brown wolf had snapped, finally holding Luke firmly by the scruff, he was so angry with the runt he wanted to make him regret just thinking doing what he did. "I'm sorry!" The younger wolf managed to free himself and tried to run off but was stopped by sharp teeth taking him by his back left leg, making him cry out loudly. Michael's bite really hurt. Michael let go immediately when he heard Luke's yelp, but he regretted even biting him when he felt the blood on his mouth. He was fucked. Luke was licking his wound the most he could, but it was hurting too much, he was whimpering non stop and Michael just stared in horror what he had done.

"I'm so sorry Lukey, don't worry I'll help you feel better" Michael desperately tried to soothe the Omega, licking his wound for him and nuzzling him to calm the cries a little. "Okay come on, lets shift Lukey I'm gonna treat your wound" He put on a confident façade but he was actually afraid of how the bite was gonna look. He was damn right to be scared. The bite wasn't too deep thankfully, but it was huge. It extended through the boy's entire back of the shin. The bleeding had stopped already, it was probably caused by scraping the skin when Luke tried to pull himself free. Either way, Michael did the best he could to clean and heal it as much as he could, he sent Luke to shower and quickly got properly dressed too. When Luke was done he bandaged his leg the best he could, now...Ashton.

 

 

"Maybe I should wear sweatpants so Ashton won't notice right?" Luke asked uncertain, he didn't really like keeping things from his Alpha.

"God Luke what the fuck, I'm really sorry I swear I shouldn't have biten you, at least not when I was so angry. Does it hurt-like a lot?" Michael inspected the bandage, but he definitely agreed on the sweatpants part. Honestly this was all Luke's fault, he felt so bad, he shouldn't have been so attention seeking frankly. Now Michael was so worried of Ashton's reaction, Luke was ashamed. "I'm very sorry Mikey, it was my fault I seriously wanna die I'm the worst, I don't even know how to make it up to you" The Omega said sheepishly.

"Luke really, it doesn't matter now at all"

Luke wanted to cry.

 

 

Michael settled on just making dinner, he decided to make Ashton's favorite, just in case. Luke was just coming down the stairs when Ashton and Calum arrived. The Omega lighted up when he saw his Alpha, rushing to hug the wolf, however he winced when he put too much weight on his bad leg. Hopefully Ashton didn't notice. He helped looking for clothes to give the two wolves so they could dress after shifting. He looked around the drawer chest they had near the door with clothes, just to have them on hand. He tried really hard to not put a lot of strain on his leg, it was going to be a rough time until the wound healed enough. Ashton threw himself on the couch, today had been long and tedious, but now that he was home all of that was left behind. The oldest wolf laughed at Calum's tired expression, the Beta didn't seem that excited to go with him on another meeting any time soon. The Beta just went to help Michael in the kitchen. However, Ashton noticed Luke just standing there, right now he just needed his adorable Omega with him.

"Hey Lukey, come to daddy pup" he opened his arms to receive a cuddle from Luke, it was pretty much what he was waiting for since he left the house. Luke smiled happily, his Alpha made him feel so loved. His steps were careful, the distance usually short seemed to last forever now. "You okay Luke? You're walking kinda funny" the older finally wrapped his arms around the youngest wolf. "I'm good Ash" the boy tried really hard not to let the pain show on his face, the position he was in bracing Ashton's hips with his legs was pulling at the bite on his leg. The Alpha breathed in the scent of his Omega, feeling happy and satisfied...But he smelled something else, a smell that he almost missed, something not pleasant at all.

"Luke are you hurt? I think I can smell blood on you" Luke froze, he couldn't believe Ashton's senses could pick up with that, he needed a way out immediately.

"No Ash really, I'll go help Mikey with dinner" he quickly reassured the Alpha, carefully crawling off his lap to the couch. He didn't go too far though, because Ashton took a firm hold of his leg, his left leg. The boy let out a small cry, alerting the Alpha right away. "What happened Luke?" Something was definitely up with him, the man lifted the boy's pant leg up, despite his protests. "What the fuck is this?" Ashton growled lowly, but everyone heard it like a whisper to their ear.

"Nothing Ash, I just-I got-No!" Luke exclaimed, stopping Ashton's hands from undoing the bandage. "Lucas. Stay. Still" Ashton ordered, his stern eyes staring straight into Luke's. The Omega just obeyed, afraid of angering his Alpha...even more. "Luke, who did this to you?" Ashton asked bewildered, but still keeping a calm face. He had sensed Luke was getting too agitated. But three red marks were glowing at him, like a murder call just in front of him.

"What do you mean who?" Luke asked cautiously. "This is obviously a bite mark Luke, don't you dare lie to me about it now, who dared to do this? And how did that happen? Did you get out of the house when I told you not to?" Ashton got closer to him, smelling the wound, there was something else, he could smell something familiar.

"Michael, did you...?"

"Shut the fuck up Calum"

"Oh my God, you are-"

 _"Dead"_ Ashton was livid, out of everyone that could've hurt his Omega, it had to be a member of his own pack. "Daddy please" Luke was in the verge of tears, Michael was in trouble because of him, it wasn't fair at all.

"Michael!" Ashto called the Beta, he was standing now and was looking straight at where Michael should come from. "Ash please it was my fault I swear" Luke pleaded, pulling on the man's arm. Calum followed the other Beta to the room, now all four of them were together and Luke was stressing out.

"Ash look I know-"

"How do you dare to hurt Luke when I put my trust on you to keep him safe? Out of everyone that could've hurt my Omega, it turned out to be you, I'm so disappointed I don't even want you near him" Ashton was fisting his hands by his sides, Luke still hanging from one of them.

"I know Ash but I swear I didn't mean to I-"

 _"Shut the fuck up"_ Ashton snarled, he didn't feel like listening to Michael actually, but he was going to regret what he did, he would make sure of it. The Alpha took big steps to the other man, grabing a fistful of his shirt he started dragging him to the stairs, whatever he was doing he wasn't letting the others watch.

"Ashton please!" Luke cried out, hid voice cracked and made Ashton stop in his tracks. "Please listen to me daddy please" Luke was crying so hard now, he was on his knees on the couch, holding onto the back of it with conviction. "Calum, take care of him" And the two were gone.

 

 

 

When Ashton came down the stairs, Luke was still crying, but now they were just silent tears coming down red cheeks. Calum had put on the bandage again and fed him, heart breaking at Luke's sad expression. "Come here baby" the man went to pick him up, but the Omega refused to let him touch him.

"I hate you" Luke had spat out, making Calum wince in surprise. Ashton sighed, sitting beside Luke on the couch, Calum was kind enough to go get him his dinner. "I talked to Michael Luke, I didn't punish him...severely"

"What? You're a liar" Luke let the man wipe his tears, he was calming down now. "No Luke, when we got upstairs he pointed out what you had done, and you are in trouble for that by the way. He told me what happened so I didn't scar him for life" he chuckled, setting Luke on his lap.

"What did you do?" Luke couldn't help to ask, nuzzling closer to his Alpha. "The usual"

"Oh okay, ouch" Luke still felt bad but at least it hadn't been so horrible for Michael. He was still alive at least.

"Now I'm too tired though, I just need to have you close"

"Okay, I want that too".

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompts please send them my way!


End file.
